Recompensa
by yukaoneechan
Summary: AVISO: CONTÉM SPOILERS DO FILME STRONG WORLD. A fic acontece apos o periodo do filme. Ruffy está estranho com todos, principalmente com Nami.


Olá a todos! Bom, agradeço pelas reviews nas minhas outras fics! É tão bom saber que gostaram e que leram *-* Entãoo! Essa fic contém spoilers do Filme 10 Strong World, entao quem nao viu ainda nao leia! A menos que nao se importe com os spoilers =x

One piece nao me pertence, gostaria muito, mas nao seria um sucesso. ç_ç

O título pode nao ser muito adequado para a fic, podem dar sugestoes! Sou péssima para isso o-o, bom ai vai \o\

~.~.~.~

Recompensa

Finalmente Shiki foi derrotado. Fiquei preocupada quando Luffy sumiu em meio à grande explosão que causamos no castelo do Leão dourado, mas logo meu medo de que ele havia morrido passou ao vê-lo voltando nas costas de Biri. Meu coração soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio. Lembrei-me de quando Shiki me capturou e de como Luffy demonstrou preocupação, mas embora eu tente me convencer do contrário, ele faria o mesmo por qualquer um de nós, afinal ele é nosso capitão.

...

Finalmente estamos navegando tranquilamente novamente. O convés do Sunny Go está sendo lavado pelas suaves gotículas de água que praticamente flutuam após a onda de sua origem encontrar-se com o casco do navio. Luffy está deitado na grama, acredito que está dormindo. Ele não tem falado muito comigo ultimamente. Não me atrevo a me aproximar.

...

O que está acontecendo comigo? Porque não consigo olhar para a Nami? Só de pensar que não pude resgatá-la do Shiki duas vezes meu coração sente-se apertado... Pensar que ela disse aquelas palavras no tone dial, que nós com certeza morreríamos! Que ela havia nos deixado! Para mim essa parte foi a mais dolorosa... não sei muito bem o porque mas percebi que nesse momento ela estava também me deixando! Não pude também protegê-la quando ficou doente, e agora que está curada não consigo encará-la... Estou fora do meu normal, e não é de hoje, o que eu sinto por ela afinal?

...

Já se passaram três semanas e ele ainda não falou comigo direito... Até seu apetite está estranho, todos estão notando que algo não está certo. Meu coração não vai agüentar esta situação por muito tempo, sinto que vou explodir de preocupação e medo. Preocupação: se ele está doente, ou algo do gênero. Medo: que ele me odeie agora devido às palavras que coloquei no tone dial. Não vou suportar logo eu vou acabar forçando-o a trocar palavras comigo.

...

Três semanas. Cada dia parecem anos, mas no fim passaram-se somente 21 dias em que não troco palavras com ela. Por quê? Porque parecem dias intermináveis? Porque ao olhar para ela aquelas palavras gravadas no dial surgem em minha mente? Depois de tantos dias ainda não achei resposta para nenhuma de minhas dúvidas, este não sou eu, eu não sou tão pensativo, o que há comigo?

...

Não há mais como segurar. Vou falar com ele. Passaram-se 30 dias, um mês. Vou aproveitar que está escurecendo e todos estão tomando rumo aos quartos, hoje é a vez dele de vigiar. Ele está sentado no convés, parece pensativo. Esse não é o Luffy que conheço.

-Luffy?

...

Senti ela se aproximar. Seu cheiro é inesquecível. Um suave cheiro de laranja.

-Luffy? – Seus lábios sibilaram.

...

Ele apenas mexeu a cabeça em um sinal que eu claramente percebi que estava me mandando embora. Mas não desisti.

-Luffy você está bem? – Perguntei insegura.

...

Por que ela não foi embora?

-Estou. – Respondi um pouco secamente. – Vá dormir.

...

-Não. – Ele finalmente havia me respondido, não iria embora tão facilmente.

...

-Está tarde.

...

-Não vou dormir. Precisamos conversar! Todos estão preocupados porque você está estranho!

...

Fiquei irritado. _Todos_? Não quero saber de _todos _e sim_ dela_... mas porque? Porque só a opinião dela me interessa?

-Todos? – acabei soltando uma risada sarcástica, esse não sou eu realmente.

...

O que ele tem? Soltou até mesmo uma risada sarcástica!

-Sim todos! Inclusive e... – Pensei no que iria falar e deixei a frase inacabada.

...

Porque parou a frase no meio?

-Inclusive...? – Acabei mostrando certo interesse no restante da frase.

...

Corei. Porque diabos ele queria saber o restante da frase? Não vou ter coragem de falar que inclusive eu sou a mais preocupada de todos, afinal ele não olha mais para mim, mesmo agora!

-Inclusive... – pensei um pouco – queria falar sobre o que eu disse no Tone Dial. – não era uma total mentira.

...

-Então fale. – Agora a olhava com um pouco de raiva evidente em meus olhos. Mas sentia-me um pouco desapontado.

...

Via raiva em seus olhos. O que eu disse realmente o machucou, mas a culpa foi dele de não escutar tudo.

-Luffy, quer que eu te conte o que eu disse no final? – Estava um pouco envergonhada, mas faria de tudo para retirar, ou pelo menos, diminuir a raiva que ele sentia.

...

Me falar o que disse? Não me deixou escutar e quer me falar? Mesmo ainda não entendendo o porquê de estar com tanta raiva.

-Você vai mesmo falar?

...

-Sim. Afinal eu... eu disse aquilo especialmente para você. Porque eu acredito em você.

...

Somente esta frase foi o suficiente para fazer minha raiva diminuir bruscamente. Senti uma vontade de abraçá-la, mas me segurei.

-Então... diga. – Disse meio desajeitado.

...

-"Venham me salvar, sem falta". Foi o que eu disse para vocês, ou melhor... para você Luffy. – Agora estava totalmente corada e virei o rosto. Mesmo que ele não estivesse olhando para mim, eu ficaria mais vermelha ainda se ele me olhasse.

...

Senti alívio. Toda a raiva que eu tinha passou, e não resisti mais ao impulso de abraçá-la, pois ele fora muito mais forte do que minha vontade de reprimi-lo. Seu suave cheiro de laranjas tomou conta de mim. Agora eu percebo que ela é alguém muito especial para mim.

...

Não estou entendendo nada! Meu coração disparou e fiquei muito mais corada do que antes quando repentinamente ele me abraçou. Eu não vou conseguir ficar por muito tempo assim. Vou querer beijá-lo, e isso não vai dar certo...

...

-Nami. – Disse lentamente. – Eu não entendo uma coisa...

...

Estou mais confusa ainda.

-O-Oque? – Disse tentando parecer o mais tranqüila possível.

...

-Porque você não terminou a frase? – No fundo eu sabia que ela havia mentido.

...

Ele está mais esperto. Quando ele cresceu?

-Mas eu já te contei o que era no dial.

...

-Não essa frase. A frase em que estava dizendo que todos estavam preocupados comigo.

...

-Ah... o restante da frase era – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

...

"Inclusive eu sou a mais preocupada de todos, afinal você não olha mais para mim, não conversa comigo, pensei que me odiava". Odiá-la? Como posso?

-Nami. – Ela virou lentamente seu rosto para mim. Ela estava totalmente corada. Não resisti e aproximei minha cabeça da dela. A minha surpresa foi que ela não recuou. Nossos lábios se encontraram.

...

-Nami.

Virei meu rosto lentamente. Não queria que ele me visse tão corada... Mas para minha surpresa ao ver meu rosto ele aproximou sua cabeça e nossos lábios se encontraram.

O beijo foi breve, mas o sentimento foi intenso.

...

O beijo foi breve, mas o sentimento foi intenso.

-Me desculpa Nami... me desculpa por não ter conseguido te salvar do Shiki direito.

...

-Você salvou direito sim. E aqui está sua recompensa. – Não acredito que farei isso, mas não acho que terei outra oportunidade.

Aproximei meu rosto do dele e roubei-lhe um beijo.

...

Soltei um sorriso. Decidi sussurrar no ouvido dela.

...

"Eu gosto de você".

Acho que não tinha mais como ficar corada, então resolvi sussurrar de volta.

...

"Eu também gosto de você".

Abracei-a mais forte. A partir de amanhã os dias no Sunny Go iam voltar ao normal. Ou quase.

...

Retribui o abraço. A partir de amanhã os dias do Sunny Go iam voltar ao normal. Ou quase.

~.~.~.~

Bom é isso! Espero que tenham gostado ^^~ Reviews pls! Até mais \o\


End file.
